This invention relates generally to gaming systems and more particularly to systems and methods for dealing a video card.
Casinos and other forms of gaming makeup a growing multi-billion dollar industry both domestically and abroad, with table games continuing to be an immensely popular form of gaming and a substantial source of revenue for gaming operators. Such table games can include, for example, Poker, Blackjack, Baccarat, Craps, Roulette and other traditional standbys, as well as other more recently introduced games such as Pai-Gow, Carribean Stud, Spanish 21™, and Let It Ride™, among others. Under a typical gaming event at a gaming table, a player places a wager on a game, wherein a winning may be paid to the player depending on an outcome of the game. As is generally known, a wager may involve the use of cash, chips, markers, as well as various forms of claims. The game itself may involve the use of, for example, cards, dice, wheels, balls, or tokens, with the rules of the game and any payouts or pay tables being established prior to game play. Possible winnings may be paid in cash, credit, chips, markers, prizes, or other forms of payouts.
The gaming industry may employ playing card dispensers, such as shoes, to facilitate dealing of the cards in the game. In a card game of Blackjack, for example, a shoe is stocked with one or more decks of shuffled playing cards. Conventionally, a front panel of the shoe includes an opening extending upward from a bottom of the shoe through which the back of the next card to be dealt is exposed. To access the next card, a dealer slides fingers along the opening with a result that the next card is moved downward and out through a slot defined in the bottom of the shoe.
Known shoes are designed to be used with cards that can be touched and felt by the dealer. Hence, dealer may be able to manipulate the cards. For example, the dealer may be able to collude with a player to provide select cards to the player. As such, although known shoes may be adequate to play table games that use playing cards, improvements to the shoe are usually welcome and encouraged.